


Blackberry and Sage.

by floatawaysomedays



Series: Before My Morning Coffee [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatawaysomedays/pseuds/floatawaysomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of S9 timestamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry and Sage.

Dean wakes in the middle of the night, and can’t remember where he is. 

It happens, sometimes. Years of strange beds, and bedfellows, crashing in on learned familiarity. 

His first instinct is to sit up, reach out, and so he does. His left hand passes through miles of nothing, and shadows, and finally closes on a shoulder under the sheets. The body attached to the shoulder makes a low noise, and shifts closer. Uncurling under the sheets.

Dean remembers the noise for what it is, (comfort, and  _Cas_ ). He’s heard it during breakfast, and at the grocery store, easy and questioning and unafraid. 

Dean falls back to pillows and  _now_. A heavy weight buries itself in his chest, another folds his hands together on his breastbone. Cas leans forward, and hair tickles Dean’s chin. Cas has fallen in love with different scents. This week his shampoo is blackberry and sage, and as strange as the combination sounds (the face Dean made when he found it in the shower sitting next to his own was worth  _more_  than a thousand words), it’s soothing.

Dean runs a hand through it just because he can, now. Just because there was a time when he couldn’t and that’s gone. Replaced.

As he starts to relax, Cas slings a leg between his own, snuffles and sighs. “Okay?”

The bed is easy, pliant and soft. The heat trapped between them is lulling him back to sleep already. The doors are locked, Dean checked during the commercial break between the evening news and that nature show Cas likes. Sam is close, asleep in his own room. If Dean listens hard enough, he can hear his brother’s snoring through the open doors and the hush of the hallway. 

And Cas is a familiar weight on his heart, and his mind, so the answer vibrates and rumbles through his chest, even though he only whispers, “Just fine, baby. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
